1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to armature windings for a dynamoelectric machine wherein a plurality of strands of a divided coil conductor are transposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The armature windings of dynamoelectric machines are generally formed with the coil conductors divided into a plurality of strands to prevent the eddy currents that are produced in a conductor by the magnetic flux interlinking the coil conductors.
However, the separated individual strands mutually produce a potential difference due to the magnetic flux effect, and a circulating current flows between the strands. This, however is prevented by providing a transposition among the strands.
A transposition among the strands of prior armature windings typically involved transposing each strand through 360.degree. about the axial length of the conductor inside the slots in the armature core so that each strand is rotated through each relative position about the axial length of the conductor in the space between the point where the conductor enters the slot and the point where it leaves.
However, this prior method of transposing the strands in a winding required twice as many crossings between the rows of strand as there were strands, and so in devices with a short armature core or a large number of strand layers, the pitch of the crossings became exceedingly small making them impracticable for use in manufacturing from the point of limitations in size.